Best Friends Forever
by Hannah Montana 311
Summary: This is the story of a beautiful, young, rich girl who lies with her aunt and uncle. Enjoy.


Contents

Everything's going on fine

Chapter 1

Everything's Going On Fine

"trinnnnnnnnnnng!!!!!!!!"

"Click"

"Oh, it's morning already!"

Hannah sat up in her bed switching off her alarm clock to a stop. She stood up from her bed and went to the bathroom. She took a bath and came out.

Hannah was the daughter of a very rich couple. She was lucky to have everything she wanted but not lucky enough to live with her parents. Her parents were very busy so Hannah stayed with her uncle and aunt. Her Uncle George and Aunt Fanny were just like parents to her. She lived in a dream world with them. Hannah was really interested in reading and she developed a talent in writing also.

"Hannah...!" called a voice. "Come down!"

"I am coming!" Hannah called back. "Just a minute."

Hannah went running down. She could smell the breakfast that was awaiting her. She ran into the kitchen and found her aunt arranging the dining table.

"I'll help you." Said Hannah starting to take the plates and arranging it on the table.

"Where's Uncle?" said Hannah. "I haven't seen him today like I used to."

"Oh! Goerge tried waking up late today." said Aunt Fanny. "He is in his room writing something."

"I'll go and call him." Said Hannah walking to her aunt's and uncle's room.

"Good morning, Uncle!" said Hannah. "Don't you want any breakfast?"

"Good morning, Hannah!" said Uncle George. "I will come down in a second."

"What are you writing?" said Hannah. "Office work?"

"Yes. Its office work." said Uncle George. "You wanna help me?"

"No, thanks." said Hannah with a smile on her face. "You come down and have your breakfast, first."

"Okay...okay. I'm coming." said Uncle George. "Wait a second."

"What's there to wait?" said Hannah. "You can just close your book and then just comedown and have breakfast."

"This is delicious, Aunt Fanny!" cried Hannah eating her breakfast. "How do you make it?"

"Thank you, Hannah!" thanked Aunt Fanny. "It's easy to make it. Why don't you try, yourself?"

"No, thanks." said Hannah. "I will eat the food you make. Its much, much better than eating my own food."

They all laughed. Then suddenly the phone bell rang.

"I'll get it." cried Hannah running to get the phone.

"Uncle, it's for you." said Hannah's voice. "It's from your office, uncle."

Uncle George stood up and ran to the phone. Hannah came back to the dining table and started cleaning. She took and put all the plates and bowls into the sink.

"Aunt, can I go to the library now?" asked Hannah. "I have to return the book and take a new one."

"Have you finished that book already?" asked Aunt Fanny. "Have you been reading at night?"

"Yes," said Hannah, "but I haven't been reading late at night. I sware. I only read till 10 yesterday."

"Okay," said Aunt Fanny, "but how did finish it so fast? You only took it 2 days ago!"

"I don't know." Said Hannah confused. "It's pretty easy to read it when you like it."

"Okay." said Aunt Fanny. You go to the library now."

"Let me go and take my book." said Hannah running to her room. She took the book that she had taken from the library and ran downstairs.

"I am going...!" cried Hannah as she ran to the door and took her bike and rode to the library.

"Hey!" said Hannah."Good morning Mrs. Peters!"

"Good morning, Hannah!" said Mrs. Peters. "Have you finished that book you took?"

"Yup," said Hannah, "and I am here to return it and get a new one."

"Okay." said Mrs. Peters. You go and select a book while I see to what my customers want."

"Alright." said Hannah while she went to the bookshelves.

The library was a great one. The walls were covered with a light pink paint and the ceiling was of sky blue. On all sides there were books. From the main hall there were many doors leading to meny sections.

Hannah went to a shelf where many Nancy Drew books were kept. Hannah liked mystery stories especially Nancy Drew books. She was also a fan of Enid Blyton. The stories written by Enid Blyton were her favorite.

Hannah took a book from Nancy Drew Mysteries. She then walked back to the counter desk and handed Mrs.Peters the book.

"Nancy Drew books again?" asked Mrs. Peters. "Don't you ever get tired of mysteries?"

"Yup," said Hannah, and I don't think that I will ever get tired of mysteries."

"Yaa...I get it." said Mrs. Peters. "When is school reopening for you?"

"Next month." said Hannah happily. "I can't wait. Its so great when there is something to do like hang out with your friends, do the home work, groan at pop-quizes etc."

"You really like it at school, don't you?" asked Mrs. Peters. "You are a miracle but most of the children in this generation are interested in school but they don't wanna study but have fun."

"Yes, you are right but also wrong about it," said Hannah, "because in this new generation the children are engaged in both studies and also fun. They also have life goals. So you see, they are engaged in both- studies and fun."

"You are really intelligent, Hannah!" said Mrs. Peters happily. "I am proud of you."

"Thank you." Thanked Hannah. "It's a great feeling to hear you say that."

Suddenly a girl came in to the library. She looked really gorgeous. She came yo the counter desk and greeted Mrs. Peters.

"Good morning, Mrs. Peters." Said the new girl. "I wanna take a book, can I?"

"Good morning, Lila!" said Mrs. Peters. "Ofcourse yes. You don't have to ask my permission to take a book."

"Really?" asked Lila. "But you do have to sign, right?"

"Right." Agreed Mrs. Peters. "Anyway, Lila meet Hannah. Hannah, meet Lila."

"Hi!" said Lila to Hannah. "Nice to meet you."

"Hi!" said Hannah. "Are you new here?"

"Yes," said Lila, "I just moved here from New York."

"You go and take a book, Lily." Said Mrs. Peters. "You don't wanna be late."

"Okay." Said Lily. "Bye, Hannah."

"Bye, Lily." Said Hannah.

Lily went towards the shelf where the Nancy Drew mysteries were kept.

"She is just like you, Hannah." Said Mrs. Peters. "She like mysteries and she read fast."

"Really?" asked Hannah. "I wanna know her better."

"Its getting late." Said Mrs. Peters. "I'm a bit busy today so here is your book and come back soon."

"Ofcourse, I will." Said Hannah turning to go. "Bye."

"Bye"


End file.
